Live in Vanity
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: This will be an AU Fiction, with Fem/Fem slash
1. Chapter 1

Live in Vanity: Introduction

(Disclaimer, see this chapter 1, this will be a same sex story, I haven't done one of those in a very long time... Wanda aka Scarlet Witch and Oc and Quick

silver and the same oc.)

Tara Stone: an average young girl at the age of nineteen. She was blessed or cursed with special powers, Telekenisis the ability to move things or other objects with ones mind

or will. Then she had found out, sometime ago, that she had found out that she even had the power to set things on fire with her will or even her mind. And that power was Pyrokenesis.

She had sighed and stood up from her iMac Pro computer and walked over to the mirror. She had sighed again, she will never be as beautiful as her other two sisters, they hated her and

feared her cause she had powers. They had kept her locked in the attic, as if she were a dirty nasty secert. Tara had sighed, her sisters Gabby and Taliah who were three years older than her.

Tara had continued to stare in the mirror, she had on a simple pair of light curvy jeans that enhanced her cuvry frame. Tara looked at her simple red and black flannel top that had showed a bit

of her navel that had a ring in her navel, she had heaved a sad sigh. She missed her father, he died when she was three and not even a month or two after her father had died her mother Nancy had

remarried.

And the man that she had remarried was very cruel to Tara, he would beat her and even starved her and even molested her. And then when she was going to be twelve, her step father tried to rape

her had some type of energy that had turned into fire; had shot out of her outstretched hands and burned his neck and his face badly. Her mother, rather than being sympathetic she was punished and

thrown out of the house for a month and her sisters would laugh and throw things at her. Her mother would carry a Bible and hit her with it and say to her "Thou shall not suffer a witch to live, you must

not or ever use those devil powers again if you are to find favor with not only us but with our God.'' Tara had even found it ironic that her own mother would qoute the Bible just to hurt her. They would even

call her evil ugly and hearltess things. Like Satan's child a bastard and many other things; she would be starved and beaten. One day after her step father had recovered, he had stabbed her in the hand, after

being attacked from behind by her own mother and sisters. As the three women had pinned her down, Her step father had climbed on top of her and stabbed her in the hand with a butcher knife; Tara had

managed to get out of the house and sneak to the hospital as her hand was being repaired, the nurses and the doctor asked her who did it.

Tara had told the truth, and she was believed until her step father went to his father, and they planted untrue things about her. Such as she was crazy and that she did it herself, little did she

know about her step grandfather, he had a lot of money and his son and his wife and TWO daughters were heaven sent and Tara was demon seed. Tara had ran away when she was fifteen and

after two years of being on her own, they had managed to track her down, after she was settled with a new family and she was very happy. They hated her happy, they wanted her to kill herself,

so they had her abducted in private; then they had her placed in a private asylum. She was trying to escape time after time, but she was stopped with a dozen knock out pills, then they had dragged

her into a room and shocked her at least four times a day. Tara wanted out of that hell whole once and for all, and the only way was telling them what they wanted to hear. And she did...

Tara, at the age of eighteen, would sneak out at night and work as a waitress. Thankfully she was home schooled online so that the teachers would be there just to email her her assignments and

recieve them upon her sending them. Tara was making good grades too, however no one knew about her going to school; let alone online. Because if they did, they would make her life more of a

living hell than normal. There were most nights that Tara wouldn't be able to leave her work until 6am, thankfully, that the *family* never checked on her in her room the attic to see that she was alive;

she would sneak inside the backways and have her mail delievered via email. She had even got a checking account in private, and she was doing well. Tara had been gathering money in secert, and

just a bit more- another week or two of endoring this abuse and hell and having to hide who she was. Tara hated hiding, even when she had admitted something to herself that she could only love

women. And she was fighting crime, on her nights off from the diner, Thank God for caffine. With a sigh, Tara was alone in the house, her so called family was out and away for the month out of the

country in Germany, she was on her own.

She even Googled how to pick a lock, thankfully they were not very observent when it came to her. Tara had picked the window's lock, after she had hidden her treasures. Reaching in her secert place,

and pulling out a pair of waistless black leather pants that crissed crossed at the thighs and a simple red tank top, reaching still and pulling out a pair of combat boots. After Tara had brushed out her long

blonde hair that reached her shoulders, and placing it in a pony tail, she had stood up and looked at herself in the outfit; the red tank top was low to where the middle of her plump breasts that were in a

black laced bra. Tara had pulled up her leather pants that had showed her black g-string; reaching down at the small vanity that she was sitting at, and taking out a couple of black fishnet wrists decorations.

Looking at herself in the mirror, and reaching over and pulling up a simple black Harley Quinn like mask, after putting it on, looking back on the vanity she had put on her favorite red lipstick. She had walked

over to the unlocked window that she had picked opened and walking out and closing it. Taking in the night air, she loved the autumn nights, the air was cool and the nights were crisp, Tara had walked down

to the end of the road where she had stashed her motorcycle. She loved that red bike, it was so fast and one of her prized possessions.

Ever since Tara had taken up fighting crime, the city had been much safer, after she had parked her bike at her usual location, she was walking. She had froze upon hearing the sound of fighting, and it was a good one

too; she had made her way towards the sounds and she saw HYDRA. She had been taking care of those twisted perverts for weeks now, mainly Crossbones and Red Skull, since she had killed Faust. She smiled her blood

red lips, but then she stopped smiling. Tara couldn't breathe! She had just laid eyes on *her* there was this beautiful woman that looked like an angel. With her shoulder length brown hair that was flying around her, she was

levitating high in the air with her powers shooting out of her hands and attacking the enemy with great aim and skill. Tara had stepped forward, then she had floated up in the air, and attacked Crossbones with a kick to the temple,

The Avenagers just stood there shocked, as The Red Skull went flying through some construction. Tara had helped up the flying beauty, when Crossbones had managed to strike her down, Tara had seen red. That sick deranged bastard,

Crossbones, had knocked her down; and Tara had flipped!

As soon as those two perverts had retreated; and The Avengers were regrouping about a few feet away. As Tara had helped her up "Who-who are you?'' She had a slight Russian accent, Tara had found it quite sexy "I am The Mystic Ninja.''

She had said deliberately in a British accent, instead of her American one while their hands were still connected; Tara wasn't letting the soft hand go anytime, she had bent down and kissed the young woman's hand "Might I have your name?''

She had inquired "I am the Scarlet Witch.'' The young woman had replied while not really resisting the gentle hold that The Mystic Ninja had onWanda's hand. Tara smiled and placed the hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles again. As she left,

reluctantly, Wanda had never felt such chemestry in her life! She had never felt that much raw hunger in her life, Wanda wanted to go after her and talk to her; she couldn't take her eyes from the younger woman's body. She had a curvy figure with

a couple of scars decorating her arms and her perfectly curvy stomach, and back Wanda could see a belly ring, her womb felt raw and aching and tightening hard, and needing release. She had quickly shook herself from her thoughts when her twin

had appeared in front of her "Wanda, Wanda are you okay?'' Her twin, Pietro had asked while he had hugged her to him "I'm fine.'' Feeling her brother let her go and taking her hand and walking her to the group, after everyone had exchanged their

everyones' information.

As they were getting ready to go to their hideout, Wanda happened to turn back around where the Mystic Ninja had left. Wanda watned to go after her...

Tara had staggered with her hand on her heart and shutting her golden eyes for a few moments, Scarlet Witch had jumped started her heart, alright. She had never felt such heat and lightning and volcanic lust in her life! She was breathing heavily, and deciding

on either heading home or going somewhere to get more information on HYDRA. Swallowing hard, and continued to walk to her friend's home, a computer girl by the name of Ariel. She was a beauty, with brains, but she liked men. Tara was happy that she had

Ariel's friendship; rather than nothing at all. Walking down the street where her friend lived, she saw Zemo!

Back with Wanda and the Avengers

They were getting ready to pile in the car and leave when something had caught the Scarlet Witch's blue eye. It was one of Mystic Ninja's fishnet wrist holders, walking over to it and picking it up and looking in the direction where the other woman had taken off at and

walking in the bushes and trees that were decorating the route where the beautiful masked woman had walked off. Wanda had felt her heart speed up more and more, just thinking about that perfectly shaped mouth of Mystic Ninja's on her hand again. She had looked

down and seeing a foot print and it looked just seconds old. Wanda had walked on down the street, wondering where that beautiful angel had gone to, when she had discovered a motorcycle. A beautiful one, somehow Wanda had a feeling that it belonged to the mysterous

Mystic Ninja. Touching the cycle gently, her tingled in excitement, she had never felt this before. Men never really interested her much she had only made love to a couple of women sadly the relationships didn't really work out, however there was something about The

Mystic Ninja that gave her tingles all over her body. Not that she wasn't around beautiful women, Widow was alright looking to Wanda, if you liked lying self-rightous hypercrites that cheat. Wanda was happy that Bucky had dumped her, he deserved to be happy, after

what HYDRA had done to him, she had hoped that he would find happiness. Wanda had always looked at Bucky like an older brother figure; and she loved him as much as she loved her own blood brother.

Wanda knew that Bucky was very protective of her as well, so was Clint- who was known as Hawkeye he treated her like his own daughter. Snapping herself out of her thoughts, and continuing to walk in any real direction; hoping that she would run into the Mystic Ninja. Biting on her

lip hard and starting forward, when some movement had caught her eye. It was Zemo and Mystic Ninja?! They were fighting and the smaller of the two, she was holding her own until he had stabbed Mystic in the side, Wanda had quickly sprung into action. She had blasted Zemo right through

a car and into a window! Wanda had ran over to the fallen Mystic Ninja, who was holding her side and coughing up blood; her beautiful golden eyes were rolling in the back of her head. As the two young women were making eye contact, Wanda had lifted her light body up in her arms, as

The Scarlet Witch had floated up in the air and flying through the skies, keeping her warm and awake "Hang on, Ninja, I will take care of you...'' She had muttered softly to the young woman in her arms; it felt right, she had felt the younger woman's arms wrap themselves around Wanda's neck.

After landing, Wanda and her twin brother had gotten a place in secert, one of them would occupy the apartment while the other would keep them busy. Sometimes, it doesn't hurt to have that time alone once in a while, and Wanda liked being alone to a point, even being alone was weighing

very thin on her. It wasn't that her brother or her friends didn't love her, they did, but she wanted someone to understand her... and to understand what struggles with her powers that she deals with nearly on a daily basis.

After getting to her apartment, she had set The Mystic Ninja on her queen sized bed, reaching down and lifting up the Ninja's shirt to examine the wound and she saw that the wound was not all that bad. But it was bleedin a lot though, Wanda had healed the wound with her magic and went into the

bathroom and began to gently clean off the blood off of the young woman's side. Wanda had reached over with her hand to summon her guitar, it was one of her prized possessions, she had began to play *Bette Midler's- The Rose* normally she wouldn't really hold a concert for anyone but her brother

and maybe one or two Avengers; but that was it. She had started to hum, Wanda would never really hum all that much, but when it came to this fragile fighter by her side she would do anything for her the sky was the limit. She had always dreamned of having a bit of a normal life, just to have someone

there for her just to talk or even sit there in silence, just enjoying each other's company...

Wanda was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice a pair of golden eyes were staring unblinkingly at her.

Tara was taken aback, The Scarlet Witch was more beautiful upclose; she was perfect!

Tara had slowly reached her fingers to touch her wrist, not like she hadn't been injured before. Whenever she was injured Ariel would find her and help her, but angel had swooped down from heaven and saved her...

(End of Chapter one of Live in Vanity: Please Read and Review this AU Fem/Fem slash fic...)


	2. Chapter 2

Live in Vanity: Chapter 2-

(Disclaimer, see chapter 1 and on with the story... Warning there will be some sexual thing in this chapter, I will try to tone it down...)

As Tara was still laying on The Scarlet Witch's bed, she was perfect! that was the only thing that she could describe the other woman that was holding  
her guitar and humming still. As slowly and carefully as she could, her finger had gently touched her wrist, with a gasp The Scarlet Witch had stood up  
out of shock; she didn't think that The Mystic Ninja would be awake so soon. Tara had slowly sat up, and smiled softly at the beautiful angel, Wanda had  
slowly sat down next to the blonde and took her extended hand. Wanda couldn't stop herself from looking at the Ninja's eyes and that sinfully perfect mouth  
of hers; she knew that The Mystic Ninja would be sore for a while but to see her up and moving that was very both shocking and surprising.

From what Wanda could tell, those wounds that were on Ninja's body were healing at different stages as if she was abused or HYDRA did a number on her  
at different stages of her life. Tara didn't know that there was anyone that perfect, however she seemed lonely, she knew that feeling intimately the other woman  
appeared to be in pain. Tara also knew about pain as well, both pyshical and emotional, her reasons as to why she became The Mystic Ninja in the first place. She  
wanted a safer future and a better life for herself. Without her even knowing, the Scarlet Witch was staring at her, she had quickly snapped out of her thoughts and  
smiled at her softly and pleasantly. Tara was very thankful that she had her mask had not came off of her face, she had decided to make the first move towards her  
''I thank you for your aid Scarlet Witch.'' With her hand still twined with hers she was careful to use her *British accent* she had leaned down and kissed her knuckles  
again, and holding her hand to her chest.

Tara had hid her small smile, liking the way that other girl had blushed slightly even in the dimly lit room, she had thought that red really suited her. Wanda had taken  
a deep breath, fought and won for control of her emotions, seeing those golden eyes not really blinking at her. Wanda had never really understood the expression or the  
name 'Angel Eyes' until she had looked into the eyes of the Mystic Ninja's and she was lost to all of her good sense. Wanda had decided to break the ice "How long have  
you been fighting HYDRA?'' She had asked while tucking some hair behind her ear, she was suddenly worried about her appearance, and that Mystic had judging her worth  
for a reason. Tara had smiled "About a year or two, and you?'' With a sigh, Wanda had said "About that long, I used to work for them along with my twin brother, we were  
lied to and manipulated into killing innocent people, then we had gotten with the Avengers. And from that moment, we were with them,'' She had explained, as she did, she  
had felt better.

"I can understand,'' Tara had said while stroking Wanda's hand "There were no heros in this city, and I decided to take it upon myself to become the symbol. However I fear that  
my attacks and fighting powers are nothing compared to you or your companions...'' There was no jealousy in her voice, just a quiet acceptance, Wanda had stared at her in surprise  
"Truthfully Mystic, I can kinda control my powers, sometimes I can and other times I can't. I wish that I could control mine like you do yours.'' Tara had smiled at her and gave her  
hand a light tug, Wanda had scooted her way on the bed with her, Tara had leaned in close and kissed the other woman's soft mouth. Wanda had moaned "I learned how to by practicing  
everyday, and it had paid off, I can help you if you like. But first I wish only to thank you to aiding me the way that you did...'' Her mouth had connected back to hers, Wanda had whimpered  
in pleasure, she had never felt a jolt like that with one simple kiss. As Wanda had returned it, and pulled Tara into her lap, and began to kiss her over and over again, Tara had broken the  
kiss very reluctantly.

Their mouths were a bit sore, but their eyes were glazed over in heated desire and in passion. Tara had reached up and touched Wanda's cheek "You want to have me help you control and to  
understand your powers better?'' Wanda had nodded to the other woman's question, the blonde had smiled "Good, meet me Friday night in the corn field out on the highway that's by that old  
turn off towards the bank on mainstreet. Come alone, meet me there at eight, I will be waiting for you. No one but me comes there.'' Wanda had mutely nodded again, as the two women had  
reluctantly gotten off of the bed, Tara had hissed a bit in pain "You will be sore for the next couple of days.'' Wanda had said while having the familiar healing sensation course its way throughout  
her body, the brown hared woman had placed herself behind Tara and placed her glowing hands between the valley of the other woman's plump breasts and started to cup and squeeze every inch  
of them. Tara's eyes had then rolled in the back of her head and whimpered and moaned from pleasure that was engulfing her in dark flames.

"This is me saying 'You're Welcome' Mystic.'' Wanda had whispered into the other woman's ear; feeling Tara's harden nipples making contact with Wanda's very soft roaming hands. Tara had then turned  
her head and met Wanda's lips with her own. They *have* to behave themselves! Tara wanted to get to know Wanda, and she wanted the beautiful brown hared woman to know her. But the call was on them,  
it was as if they couldn't stop themselves! Before either knew it, they were both naked and attacking each others' mouths with wanton desire and something else that was rising dangerously to the surface. Tara  
had picked up Wanda, feeling the other woman's legs wrapping themselves around her curvy waist, both had fallen on the bed. Tara had broken the kiss and sucked at Wanda's neck, "Oh...my God!'' The dark  
hared woman had moaned, while tunneling her hands in the blonde's hair, she was very close to the mask. She was so courious as to who was under it, just when she was going to reveal who it was, Mystic had  
placed her hands on Wanda's "Not yet... love... I will show you who I am when you are truly ready.'' Her breath was ragged and warm against Wanda's sensitive skin.

Before Wanda could even blink, Mystic had her mouth on the other woman's slightly fuller breast, Tara had smirked inwardly when she felt her Witch shudder in pleasure as Tara's teeth had lightly grazed Wanda's  
pebbling nipple. Tara had allowed one of her hands to cup the other breast while her other hand went between them to find hot moist wet invitation; Tara had never dominated anyone for this long. But she was starting  
to like it, Tara had started to kiss her way to the other breast and lavish her attentions her. Wanda was whimpering, her eyes were in the back of her head, was Mystic the devil? Or an Angel? Wanda had almost screamed  
in frustraition, when Mystic had began to kiss and lick Wanda's breasts all over; she was kissing her way down her flat smooth stomach and jourying further down to the triangle of dark brown curls. Mystic had smiled  
and blew on them, the smirking blonde had then dipped her head. When she had done so, Wanda had convulsed, Tara had wrapped the blue eyed woman's legs around her shoulders. Somehow she had the feeling that  
Wanda was a dominate, and Tara was a beta.

Tara was working her tongue, lips and mouth all over Wanda's very heated moist and sensitive nub and vagina. As soon as Wanda's hands went to tunnel back in Tara's soft hair, her hands had went from her hips and to  
Wanda's wrists and pinning them on the bed. Tara had never tasted anything so sweet in her life, Wanda's mewling cries for more and more "noooo, nooo please...please... don't stop... nooooo...'' Before Wanda could  
let go, Tara had stopped and climbed on top of her and kissing her, Wanda was tasting herself. Tara had then guided Wanda's hand to the triangle of tight blonde curls, both had met the other's stare, Mystic's eyes were  
a enchanting amber color, while Wanda's eyes were becoming a deeper colbolt color. Tara had nearly shattered when she had felt Wanda's nimble fingers brush her throbbing clit, her down had quickly claimed Wanda's  
mouth "Want me the way that I want I want you right now...'' Wanda had whispered against Tara's mouth. She had kissed her hard, and grabbed her hand that was playing 'innocently' at her clit, placing her hands on the bed  
by her head. Wanda had looked into Tara's eyes, they had appeared to be glowing and heated like fire itself, as the blonde had placed herself on top of Wanda more "Are you sure, because once we do this, once we do. I wont  
be able to turn back.'' She had rasped against Wanda's throat.

''I'm sure...'' Wanda had panted out as Tara had leaned forward and rubbed her very heated clit against Wanda's. Both were lost to all good sense, whimpers and moans had sounded from their throats and mouths, Tara had picked  
up the thrusts of her hips that she had wanted, and somehow she knew that Wanda was loving it. When Wanda had managed to get her wrists free and put Tara under her with her legs twined around eachother for better access.  
Tara had sat up and wrapped her arms around Wanda's waist and sucked at her bouncing breasts "Beautiful, you are so beautiful...'' Tara had whispered against one breast while her fingers had delved deeply in her throbbing whole,  
"Ever been fucked by a 8 1/2'' Strap on?'' Tara had breathlessly asked while her hips were keeping up, Wanda had looked shocked "No...'' She had replied. Tara had kissed her chest "Would you like to be?'' Seeing the hesitation in her  
eyes, Tara had kissed her mouth again while she had deliberately slowled the heated pace of their frantic thrusting hips. Wanda needed to be reassured "It wont hurt, I promise you, love..'' Seeing the beautiful smile that was appearing  
on her face. Wanda had cupped her face in her hands, and kissed her lover "Mine is only 7'' and its in the nightstand next to us.'' With a thought, Tara had the strap on in front of them, the blonde had grabbed it and showed it to Wanda,  
the blonde had then leaned in and licked the penis part.

Wanda had bit her lip and met her mouth with the blonde's, within a flash Wanda had the strap on in her hand had putting it near her clit penis up. Tara had then crawled to position and laid down on her back and opened her legs "Wider,''  
Came her command, Tara obeyed, making sure that Wanda had her eyes locked onto Mystic's, she had slid inside and lifted her up in her arms and laid down on her back "Ride this cock, now...'' She had ordered while spanking Tara's nice  
little booty, reaching up and grabbing at her hair and bringing her down to her mouth "Or I will put NIN, on and play Closer by them and fuck you like an animal...'' Tara had smiled and began to ride on the strap on "Actually that song gets  
me horny...'' Wanda had smacked her ass harder "Fuck this cock now...'' Tara had giggled and did "Do spank me mistress...'' Wanda had then reached up and pinched Tara's plump bouncing tits "I love your body...'' The dark hared woman  
had said while placing her other thumb on Tara's clit. The blonde had screamed in shock waves of pleasure was crashing all around her... around them. Wanda had twisted Tara's nipple while the blonde was still bouncing "Harder...'' Wanda  
had growled, Tara had leaned down and bit Wanda's breast just near her nipple. Tara had continued to suckle and graze with her teeth until the hickey had proudly shown itself to her eyes.

Wanda had then decided, that she wont get away that easy... Tara was close to coming, until Wanda had shoved her off "Suck it...'' She had hissed, while Tara had done what she had been ordered to do so, Wanda had grabbed Tara's soft  
long blonde hair and pressed her closer to the point where Tara was gagging. Wanda's eyes were in the back of her head, she had then flew Tara down on the bed and pried her legs opened and buried herself deeply inside of her. Wanda was  
thrusting her hips harder inside of Mystic's hot core that was pouring with hot silky cream. The blonde's hands had gone to reach up to her, Wanda' had used her powers and pinned her hands down while her hips were too busy thrusting harder  
and harder inside of her, just before they both would be able to come, Wanda had then leaned forward and bit at the same spot on Tara's breast where she had bit Wanda. The dark hared woman was still thrusting her hips and biting and suckling  
marking her the same way that she had been marked. At that moment, both women had came hard, Wanda had collasped hard on Tara's breasts, both women were sweaty and spent sated, their breathing was ragged and their heart rates were trying  
to calm themselves down.

"You are lethal, Mystic.'' Wanda had whispered, the blonde had giggled and moved her arms and kissing her mouth "And I have not even started yet...'' She had growled in Wanda's ear, catching her by surprise, and pinning her down on the bed. Without  
Wanda even realizing, the strap on was back around Tara's waist and she was thrusting deep inside...

After three hours later, Wanda was laying with her back against her head board and Tara was laying with her chest against Wanda's; the strap on had been discarded. Their mouths were connecting, after breaking apart, thankfully for Tara's sake that her  
mask hadn't came off, after their mouths had broken apart again "I never thought that I could feel something like this..." Wanda had breathed while Tara had lain her forehead against her neck, she had never been dominated like that in her life, and she  
liked it. Tara normally dominated, but when Wanda did, it felt natural, they both not only knew that they had rushed this for one. And two, Wanda's friends were gonna start to worry about them. Reluctantly getting up and helping Tara up, both had decided  
to dress each other with all too caressing hands. Tara had then looked at Wanda when they were getting ready to leave "Are we still on for Friday night?'' Wanda had nodded her agreement while pulling her curvy body close and kissing her slightly swollen  
mouth "Absolutely...'' Wanda had said while Tara was reaching her hand up to the junction between her legs "I think that you wore me out sex-fiend...'' Wanda had moaned against Tara's mouth. The blonde had playfully pouted and kissed her cheek "Oh, very  
well, you got a reprive. But Friday night, we will not only train, but afterwards, I will s how you how to really fuck a woman's brains out. I only gave you a sample of what I can do... by the way I have a very high sex drive, case you are wondering...'' Wanda  
had figured...

After Wanda had returned Tara to where the Avengers were looking for the both of them, the two didn't say anything to the group, a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes had stepped forward, Tara had supposed  
that he was good-looking in a way. The man was nice and treated her with respect "Excuse me Madam, but I would like to introduce myself, I am Captin America...'' Tara had smirked "I know who you are, I know  
all of you, and I can assure you that I am not a danger to you...'' Captin had interrupted "I beg your pardon miss, how about you join us?'' The Mystic Ninja had raised an eye brow, as if in thought, she had then smiled  
kindly "I will think about it, I thank you for the offer.'' The man had nodded his okay, and stepped back a bit, Wanda had surprised everyone by gently grabbing Tara's hand and kissing it! Tara didn't blush, she had only  
waited until Wanda had slowly lowered her hand to grab her and bring her close "Let them know, I don't care." The blonde had then whispered and kissed Wanda hard, Vision was watching looking pissed, the Mystic  
Ninja had him would have a few words later on. Wanda belonged to him.

When the two had parted, Tara had noticed that Captin was turning his head, averting his eyes. Everyone was gandering at her, as the blonde was leaving, and giving Wanda's rump a bit of a smack "what?'' Vision was glaring  
"Wanda, what happened, where did you two go?'' Wanda had glared back at him, she loved Vision and thought him to be a close friend; however it was clear that he wanted more and she didn't. Wanda had gotten closer to him  
"I do not have to explain myself to you, or to anyone, not that it was anyone's business. Zemo and Mystic were fighting, and she was wounded by him and I fought him off and carried her to safety... Again my concern no one elses'.''  
Her tone broke argument before it even began, as she was walked the rest of the way home. She knew that her and Vision would have to settle their differences sooner or later, and knew that Vision would not get over it, but she couldn't  
hurt Mystic she was special like her. Finally someone that understood her powers, because she had nearly the same.

Without her even knowing the group was being watched, Tara had sighed and placed her hand over her breast where her woman had bit her... she smiled Wanda belonged to her now... and if red bull boy thought differently then he  
would be in a world of hurt...

Tara was so preoccupied thinking of her Wanda, she didn't even know that she was being watched and she was very good at it... Before she could even react, something had attacked her and bit her neck, her mask had came off and the  
thing had continued to sink deeply in her throat, within a flash a bloody wrist was forced against her mouth and she was forced to drink. Tara was putting up a fight, until she was weak and tired... She had felt her body being thrown on the  
hard cold ground... Tara had then looked up at the man that had attacked her, he was tall with white hair reaching his shoulders cold silver eyes "S-Savage, Sk-Skulls...'' She had gasped out, Tara had thought that she had killed him, and the  
only way to kill a vampire was to cut the head off and burn the body, no stake through the heart bullshit, or even sunlight can kill them... Savage Skulls was a dangerous and crazed priate before he was attacked by a vampire and turned.  
Tara was trying to move "I told you I'm not so easily killed, wench... I will be a sport, how does this sound? You have to find your true love and turn him or her. Whomever it maybe, and if they accept you then I leave you alone, and if not  
you belong to me...'' Tara had nodded.

Savage had vanished into mist, and Tara had gotten up and managed to make her way to her house and called her friend, Ariel had came right over...

(End of chapter 2, read and review!)


	3. Chapter 3

Live in Vanity: Chapter 3

(Disclaimer, see chapter 1)

Tara was doubled over in pain, the change was starting, Ariel had done her best to soothe her friend but nothing was working. Tara was screaming  
it was as if someone was cutting her insides with a fiery rusted dull knife. Blood red tears were pouring down Tara's face "M-make... i-t s-ss-stop...''  
She was desparte, so desparte for the pain to stop, she was coughing up blood and her eyes were rolling in the back of her head. Another scream was  
trying to escape her throat, but it couldn't, it sounded like a muffled whimper. She was going to seriously kill Savage Skulls, slowly painfully, just then  
a sudden jolt had nearly knocked Ariel on her back. Tara had screamed one final time, then it was thankfully over, both blondes were shuddering from  
the ordeal. Ariel was grateful that she had managed to get Tara out of that hell hole that she had called a home for so long; with a lot of grunting and moving  
she was able to place Tara's innerly battered body on the bed.

Ariel was just as battered mentally and physically as Tara was, both were sweating and her best friend's beautiful gold eyes were closed. She was asleep, thankfully  
away from anymore pain, and hurt, Ariel had slowly got up to the bathroom and looked in the pantry and grabbed up a couple of towels. Wetting a couple  
of the rags with cold water, going to Tara's side. And patting her heated bloody face with a cool wash rag; as she happened to get to her friend's mouth there peaking  
through her lips were fangs! Ariel was shocked, Tara was a vampire now with Telekensis and Pyrokensis, and that was a very lethal combo; and now she would have  
to be indoors during the daylight hours. Ariel had no idea how long that Tara would be out of commission for, Ariel and Tara fight crime together. Tara's crime fighting  
name is the Mystic Ninja, and Ariel's is Star Throw: her knowledge was hacking and knowing every form of martial arts that would be ever known to man or even world  
wide.

Tara's breathing was more and more relaxed, indicating that the pain was far from her now, holding her hand and talking to her quietly. Ariel was thinking that she would  
have to take the reings until further notice, because she didn't know how long that her bestie would be like this. Ariel had sighed and stood up and drew the curtains shut  
tightly. Just to be safe, she had covered Tara up with a heavy sheet, from head to toes. She didn't know what to do, biting her lip, taking out her cell phone and calling herself  
and Tara off from work for tomorrow, saying that they were really sick, thankfully they believed it. Ariel felt bad that she had to lie, but she couldn't very well tell the truth-  
oh yeah she could see how that would go...

*Mentally Ariel's thinking*

"Well sir, we are like Batman and Robin, we have been fighting crime... and other forces of evil.'' Oh yeah, then next on the trip would be a nice ride to the rubber room...

*Out of Ariel's Thinking*

Shaking herself from her thoughts, oh yeah that chat would be very interesting and then some; Ariel had then sagged her worn out body on the floor with her back against the side  
of the bed. Tara wasn't going to be left alone at all, Ariel had grabbed up her gun and a couple of other weapons, with her head back a bit she had to wait out the daylight.

*Mean while with the Avengers*

"You think that Mystic Ninja would join us?'' Came Quick Silver's voice, Widow had stopped pouring herself some coffee "I don't think so.'' The self rightous spider said confidently,  
everyone had pretty much rolled their eyes at her, they knew when to ignore her; Bucky had made the biggest mistake, being with that. Wanda had looked as if she were in another  
world, with her palm resting her chin and looking out of the window in her bedroom where her privacy was very important. Everyone had noticed that she was behaving like a  
love sick calf, she couldn't help herself from thinking about the Mystic Ninja and how she had made her body come alive, over and over again she had shattered and put Wanda back  
together. There was something about her that Wanda couldn't place, she had told the blonde more about herself than normal, sensing Vision's presence. She had then turned her trademark  
blue stare to him coming through the wall in her room, rolling her eyes at him "Vis, how many times have we talked about this?'' It was too many to count, and both of them knew that he  
would never listen. He had been acting differently since she had returned with her Mystic, he was acting Wanda couldn't place her finger on it. She had always been able to read him very  
well, but now she can't.

''I just wanted to talk to you, Wanda.'' She knew where this would go and she wasn't in no real mood to be in a verbal fight with him or with anyone; and it was clear that Vision wasn't going  
to let this go anytime soon, and Wanda was very tired. Looking up at him while she was getting up, showing him that she was going to talk to him briefly and go take a shower and go to bed,  
Vision had sighed "Wanda, I know that you are confused, and you think that you can only love women, but I can be that someone for you...'' Yup she knew where that was going alright "Vis,  
I care for you a lot, you are my friend, but I can't love you. My heart belongs to another, if you care for me at all respect my choice and support it, if not you were not a real friend to begin with.''  
With that she had walked barefoot out of the door, and down the stairs, Hawkeye had interceipted "Come on honey let's go sit on the porch and talk.'' He had always been there and played the  
father for her. As they had walked out to the porch, Clint knew that she needed a fatherly figure in her life, her father was never there for her. No one knew where he was, and Wanda personally  
didn't really care.

When they had taken their seats outside on the steps "Talk to me sweety...'' He had asked while putting his hand on her knee, Wanda always knew that she could trust him "I think that I have fallen  
in love with someone...'' She had confinded her secert to him first then her brother ''I think... no I know for sure that I'm in love with the Mystic Ninja.'' Seeing his blue eyes look at her for a few moments.  
Okay, she was being serious, and from what he and his fellow Avengers could tell the feeling was mutual. And they were gone a good three hours, or so, and they were all wondering if something had happened.  
Clint knew that Vision was in love with Wanda, and she didn't feel the same, she cared for him but that wasn't the same and she knew that she wasn't responsible for someone else's feelings, only her own.

After Clint had talked with Wanda, she had felt better, The Scarlet Witch had then went back upstairs bidding them a goodnight, she had gone about her routine and went to sleep with a smile plastered on her  
face...

A couple of days later Ariel had been patrolling and so far HYDRA had been quiet, and that had played in their favor. Tara had not woken up yet, and that worried her, she had wondered what she had to do to get  
her best friend to wake up. Savage Skulls was going to pay a very high price! Ariel had turned her attention over to the group of individuals that were coming her way "Hello,'' She had said in a German accent, the  
goup had then stopped and looked over at her from the roof of a building. As she had flipped down, they saw her outifit it, it was nearly the same as Mystic's but different. Her's was a halter white bikini top with a  
pair of black leather daisy duke like shorts, her black high heeled boots were still. Bucky couldn't take his eyes off of her... Wanda had looked over at the new comer "Who are you where is Mysitc?'' She had asked  
while trying to keep her composer. Ariel had smiled kindly at her "You must the one that, Mystic talks of, we own this city.'' Before she could continue, a dark raspy sinister laughter had filled the air. Star Throw had  
stiffened while looking up "Skulls!" There was the prick that caused her best friend all of the pain that she had to endore...

His white hair was dancing in the wind and his cold silver eyes were locked on Star Throw "Well, my my my hello' Wench!'' She glared "Bastard! I'll kill you!'' She had screamed while aiming her silver star weapons at  
him. Savage Skulls moved easily out of their way, The Avenagers were looking all over; he moved with blurring speed and grabbed Star Throw by her throat. Bucky growled and aimed his weapon at the creature "I wouldn't  
if I were you...'' Placing Star in front of him, that coward was using Star as a shield! They were coming up with a plan in low whispers "I can hear you idiots! I am a vampire!'' He had claimed as he had screamed out in pain;  
as Star was thrown to the ground, he had hit a brick wall hard. Star had stood there frozen, as were the rest of the group, there was the Mystic Ninja with dried blood coating her neck. Savage laughed "So wench going to take me  
up on my offer and let me be the first man that fucks that cherry...'' Tara had rammed his head harder into the wall; her fangs had protruded from her mouth and sank deep in his throat, while her fingers were ripping out his eyes.  
Somehow he had managed to get away and run, she had hissed in anger as three female vampires had attacked her. All three were tall and slender and they had red hair reaching their shoulders and blue eyes; Star Throw had looked  
over at the group "Cut off the three's heads of you want to help Mystic, then set the bodies on fire immediately!'' She had screamed while grabbing up a sword, and charging.

Tara was in another world of anger, she was beyond seeing red, these three women were delaying her, she had managed to grab one of them and broke their neck and tossed her body down on the ground. Widow had managed to attack  
one, Pietro had managed to bring down one; while she had screamed in agony! Wanda had set the dead creature on fire, the other two women had retreated; licking their wounds, Tara had the one with the broken neck by her hair and  
plunged her fangs in her throat again. She had screamed in pain, had clawed Tara's eyes, Savage Skulls was heard all over the place "Foolish bitch, you only wounded us and that won't last, you will thirst unlike anything you will know...''  
His cold voice was echoing all over while laughing, "Until you find your true love and they have to accept you before you turn them!'' She had glared at the direction where the women had ran in; she had turned her attention over to Wanda.  
The woman's blue eyes looked worried, as the two had covered the distance, Wanda had cupped Tara's face in her hands and kissed her; fangs and all. Tara had held her close and floated away from prying eyes, she needed Wanda...

(End Of Chapter 3, read and review!)


End file.
